A New World For Me, A Better Life Too, Hopefully
by Ggirl0604
Summary: Margaret discovers that she's a half-blood.She has been living in Italy, far from the heart of Western Civilization.An unexpected event forces her to go to Camp Half-Blood.Join her in her adventures in the world we've all grown to love.My own characters.
1. I am Margaret

**Hi! My first Read and Review...Thanks!**

* * *

"Buongiorno!" my mother's kind gentle voice said in my ear. I opened my eyes just in time for the alarm to go off. I quickly pressed it to stop the sound. I looked at my window. It was a sunny day, perfect for going around town. Fortunately, I have much time for that. Unfortunately, it was only the last day of school today. Exploring would come later in the summer. I could ask Charlie and Jenny to come with me. I quickly dressed. I went down to breakfast.

"Ultimo giorno di scuola oggi. Se non sei felice?"(Last day of school today. Aren't you happy?) my mother asked as she looked at me.

"Certo she lo sono!"(Of course I am!) I said in reply."It's just that, I haven't done anything good this year."

"Yes you have. You did not get into much trouble this year compared to the last."

"Yeah but still.."

"You have to go now. Don't make Charlie and Jenny wait."

"Addio, Mama." ( Bye, mama.)

"Prenditi cura." (Take care.)

"Lo stesso per voi." (Same to you.)

When I arrived at the bus stop, Charlie and Jenny were already waiting.

A word about my friends, before you meet them. Charlie is this kind of really weird boy. He is eternally excused from PE because of some disease in his legs. Jenny, on the other hand, is this really smart and pretty girl. Sometimes I actually wonder why she stays with us. It doesn't boost he popularity or anything.

"Buongiorno, Margaret." They said to me as soon as I could hear them.

"Buongiorno, Charlie, Jenny."I said in reply.

We were talking about our summer plans when I mentioned that I was going to Casa di Giulietta and other attractions on the other side of town sometime during the summer break and I would like them to come.

"Can I bring somebody along?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure. But I guess it would be fine." I said earnestly.

The bus arrived at school and before I know it, I was there again going home.

"So when do we take this trip?"

"As soon as possible!" I said as we passed Via Francesco Anzani. "Come on. Our stop is near." I said as I walked to the front of the bus. I saw a figure waiting on the bus stop. It was boy, and he was impossibly handsome. I have a feeling he was not there to ride the bus.

"Charlie, it is nice to see you again." He said as soon as Charlie had stepped off the bus. They hugged which is kind of weird.

* * *

**Who do you think it is? Again, please review...**


	2. Italian food, gods, and travel plans

**Hi! Yeah, that's if anyone is actually reading this! If you have any ideas you want me to put in this story just PM me. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"It has been a while buddy."Charlie replied.

"By the way, this is my friend Jake. Jake, Jenny and _Margaret_."

"Nizza pe incontrare voi."(Nice to meet you.) I said as we shook hands.

"Si. Ho aspettato con ansia questo giorno. Charlie mi ha detto molto di te."( Yes. I have been looking forward to this day. Charlie has told me much about you.) he replied. My face felt hot. I think I could have been as red as a tomato.

"Really?" my friend Jenny said."Di dove sei?"(Where are you from?)

"New York, actually."

"It seems you practiced your Italian, or learned it very well." I commented. It was true. He speaks Italian better than me.

"I knew this moment was coming." He said and winked at Charlie.

"Let's celebrate! Mom said she'll cook something special for us since it's the last day of school. You can come too." I said to Jake.

"Sure." He said in that low, strong voice.

As soon as we entered, the sound of my Mom singing was heard. It was enchanting. She heard the door close and she handed us papers with a title that read Menu for the Day.

"I do hope you have something to do while waiting. By the way, you must be new in town. I'm Margaret's mother, Mary." she said and shook hands with Jake then winked at me.

"I'll have my favorite, risotto and lasagna. Thank you." I said.

"I'll have the garden pizza." Jake said.

"I'll have spaghetti alla puttanesca." Jenny said.

"And I'll have everything, Mrs. Charboneau." Charlie said then laughed. "Just kidding. I'll have a salad."

"Maybe we can discuss our travel plans while we wait?" Jenny suggested.

"Okay then. Where do we do it?"

"Nella mia stanza."(In my room.)

I led everybody up the stairs. I noticed Jake was whispering to Charlie.

"What are you two talking about?" I demanded.

"Nothing." Jake said and he smiled.

"Well if it was nothing, you wouldn't have to be whispering." Jenny said, siding me. I love Jenny.

"The sooner we get there the better, Jake."

"Yeah you're right. But let her enjoy her ignorance while she can."

We entered my room. The first thing Jake noticed was the corner of my room dedicated to my pastime: Greek mythology. I had posters of all the Olympian gods taped to the wall.

"It's quite detailed. Even Nike's here. She'd love that."

"And she hates being confused with my favorite shoe brand." I said and smiled.

"Yeah. Who is your favorite?"

* * *

**Guess who?**

**What do you think? All presentable comments are accepted...**


	3. Clair De Lune

**A/N: Sorry! I've been quite busy..But anyway, here it is! Chapter 3...Review.**

* * *

"I don't have a single favorite. I mean I love Poseidon, Athena, Artemis and Apollo all the same. And Hermes too."

"That explains it. 836117" he said, slightly amused.

"So I was right, huh? It was Cabin 7."(**A/N**: I'm not sure if this is the Apollo Cabin. Can anyone tell me?)

"Guys, I thought we are going to talk about our travel plans?" Jenny said, holding a political map of Verona.

"Of course."

We marked the places we will go to. We decided we'd go the day after tomorrow. We discussed our plan with my mother over the great food. She approved.

"If you want, I'll drive you there. Their parents might get worried if you ride the bus instead."

"Mom, were all 16. We could even drive if we wanted to."

"You're still 15."

"Yeah, but not for much longer." I retorted.

"How about I drive your car Mrs. Charboneau?" Jake offered.

"Sure, dear. There that's better. I'll call their parents to make sure they allow you."

"Thanks Mama. You're the best!"

Later,

"Buonanotte." My mom said.

"Good night Mama."

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of the piano laying. Was it Mama? No she had gone to work at this time. I immediately went down to see who it was. It was Jake. He was playing Clair de Lune, one of my favorites.

"It's my favorite." I said.

"Mine too."

"That's great. Where's Mama?"

"She went to the market. She insists on cooking our meals for the trip."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"You're not human, are you?"

"I am. I mean, half at least."

"And I'm just like you."

"'You figured it out on your own. That's good." he said.

"But who?"

"We don't know yet but we need to go to camp. I got your Mom's permission."

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.**

Thanks to the lone reviewer, MegartXD.


	4. Author's Note you must read

Readers:

I am gonna break this to you really quick. I won't be able to update soon. I'll probably update again by April. It's because my mom has banned me from using the pc when not necessary. Hope you guys (or girls) understand.


	5. Short Days

**Hey readers, I'm back! This chapter is REALLY short and is just a small part of a long story. I'll update as soon as I can!=)**

**

* * *

**

I spent the rest of the day with my friends and Jake. We went to the Casa di Giulietta just as I said. We had so much fun and walked so much around the west side of town that when we arrived back home, we were so tired. That's why I invited them to have an emergency sleepover.

The next morning, I woke up to the piano again. This time, it was the piano version of Only Hope. Another favorite of mine. I went down and found Jake there, as usual. Well, we really have so many things in common. Maybe we're siblings after all.

I spent three hours that afternoon packing my things for going to camp. It fitted easily into one small, black suitcase and a blue and green JanSport backpack. My flight with Jake and Charlie was tonight at 8 pm. I decided to get some more sleep but Mama gave me a pre-birthday bash because I'll be at camp by tomorrow and my birthday is on the 16th of July, two weeks from today.

"Thanks Mama, you're the best." I said as I ate her specialty dishes.

"Anything for you, dear." She replied with a smile.

An hour later,

"Ready?"Jake asked as he knocked on my door.

"Sure." I replied as I opened it.

"Then let's go!"

We said our goodbyes and headed out to the airport via cab.

* * *

**Comments?Reactions? Review and let me know.*O_O***


End file.
